


Where The Devil Don't Go.

by SxDxB



Category: Supernatural, The Fosters (TV 2013), thw fosters/ supernatural crossover
Genre: M/M, Saving People Hunting Things, The fosters /Supernatural crossover, Werewolves, possibly will see Dean and Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude Adams foster is tossed into a world he didn't even know existed. When his family has very unusual ways of dying he learns that there is much more out there then what he even imagined. At fourteen Judes about to learn about the things that go bump in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural / the Fosters crossover.
> 
> So I've had this idea for a while guys I love both shows so much I combined the two and hopefully you guys will enjoy it!
> 
> Leave some love let me know if I should continue this :)   
> The more interest you guys show the more ill update!

_Jude had everything he ever needed. He had just gotten adopted, just adjusted to his new life, adjusted to having a big family._

_Little did he know that life was cruel bitch. Just when he thought he was okay and nothing would happen. It happened. Everything he worked so hard for was taken away from him so quickly he couldn't process. Any of it._

_Jude had been at taylors staying over and when he got home he was met with a a disgusting scene it was like he walked into a horror movie. The house was a mess, there had been a struggle. There was blood everywhere. Jude felt sick to his stomach but he kept it down. Jude made his way through the house slowly. He couldn't handle what he saw..._

_Bodies. His families bodies were laying haphazardly in different rooms.. All of them.. Lena. Stef. Mariana. Callie. Brandon.. The only one he couldn't find was Jesus. It left him somewhat hopeful that he was okay somewhere._

_Jude had to leave he was going to be sick. He didn't bother holding back the tears. Jude never would have imagined this would happen to his family. It was as if a wild animal had attacked having no mercy._

_Jude called the cops reporting the horrific scene. They showed up quickly and next thing Jude knew he was being bombarded with questions that he had no answers to. "can you tell me what happened.?" Jude couldn't he was crying.. Staring toward the house where his family lay dead. An EMT was checking Jude over making sure he was okay. He was okay physically._

_After a while these guys showed up. By then Jude sitting with a social work yet again. These guys walked over to the police talking to them. They went into the house shortly after one of the men in suits came over to Jude. " Jude?"the man asked. He was tall long but not too long brown hair. Definitely tall. Hazel ish eyes. He pulled out a badge showing that he was FBI. Jude looked up he had slowly stopped crying. "Can I ask you some questions?"the man asked. Jude shrugged a little. He felt as if he couldn't talk._

_The tall FBI man got the social work to give them privacy before he took a seat beside Jude. "So that's your family in there."he said softly. Jude nodded slowly. " I don't understand what happened."he admitted. Sam Winchester posing as FBI. Showed major sympathy for Jude. " I know."he gently rubbed his arm." Can you tell me what happened ?." He asked. Jude shook his head. " I was at my friends house I came home and that's.. That's what I saw.." He said slowly. "my moms.. Sisters and my brother.." He mumbled."just ripped open like that." He whispered. Jude stared at the house. "It seems like an animal attack." Sam said gently. "I'm sorry for your loss. " Jude nodded slowly. "me too."he paused." I have another brother..Jesus.. Hes missing.. I'm assuming hes okay since he wasnt there."he looked toward Sam. " he wouldn't do this. "he assured._

_\---------------_

That was the first time Jude met Sam Winchester and the first time he met Dean Winchester. After they figured out what had happened and that Jude had been a target they came clean about who they were. Jude was shocked not believing them. But it made more sense then. Jude needed revenge he wouldn't stop til he got it. Sam and dean were great hunters. Some of the best. Jude told them he wanted to take care of it though..

Dean took a liking to Jude that fire in him.. It reminded him so much of himself."Revenge wont make you feel any better... At least not for long."he said. Jude was determined though. " I know.. I just need to do this. "he insisted.

Dean and Sam shared looks before dean sighed. " there's no getting out of this once youre in." He said seriously. Sam spoke up." You don't want this kinda life." he tried hard..jude was stubborn. "I don't.. But I need to do this. "he was pissed at the creature that ruined what he worked so hard to get .

Dean took it upon himself to teach Jude everything he knew. He taught him how to fight. Taught him how to shoot. How to care for the weapons. How to use each one. Jude was a quick learner that much was obvious. Sam taught Jude everything he needed to know about lore and researching it. Going over every single monster he knew of.

Teaching him what would kill each thing. This took months. They had taken Jude to the bunker to keep him safe to teach him everything. Jude was like a sponge. He absorbed everything they threw his way. They even gave him a room of his own.

"Listen kiddo."Dean said. " I know you're going to leave..once we finish this I just want you to know you can always come back here." Jude nodded and looked at Dean. "Thanks."he said.

Jude had gone from getting his ass kicked to being able to take down someone twice his size. Though by his fifteenth birthday he was already as tall as Dean. Both were 6ft. Jude was surprised just as dean was.

...........

Finally Jude was ready to go out and take down the creature that killed his family. He knew everything he needed to know. Ghost,demons,werewolves, angels, witches,reapers,vampires. The works really. He hasn't been up against them before but he knew how to take them down when the time came. He knew he would get his ass kicked at first. But Jude had to do this.

"Jude."dean said as he was getting ready to go." Here." He handed him a box. Jude took it and opened it. " thank you."he smiled. It was a blade. Silver with a unique handle. Jude loved it. "Anytime kiddo." Dean leaned against the dresser as Sam came in." Youre going to need this."he handed him some cash. Which Jude put in his duffel with the blade. " thank you. Both seriously so much." He gave them smiles before hugging them.

"Anytime."dean patted his back.

they decided to take Jude back to California. It took a bit from Kansas but they managed." alright.." Dean said stopping in his old neighborhood. " End of the line." Dean chuckled. They all got out. " Listen Jude, if you ever need anything." Sam said.

" Anything at all. You call us okay?"he hugged Jude. Jude nodded and hugged him back." Okay." He said pulling back. Dean hugged him."Dont get into too much trouble and remember what I showed you all of it." Jude hugged him back and nodded."I will. " he pulled back looking at them both. "Thank you." He said looking between Sam and Dean.

Jude turned and headed off. This journey was judes he knew he could do it. He knew he could count on Sam and Dean if he needed anything. Jude was ready to hunt.


	2. Hunters Vs Hunted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter Vs Hunted.  
>  "What we are is not a monster we have feelings, we have thoughts. We can love and hate just as much as any human. We are not monsters."  
>  "The beat of someones heart he could hear it loud and clear that's part of the way they could track their prey. "  
> Judes first brush with the lycan kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!   
> It's been a while here's an update! :P  
> Hopefully you enjoy it!  
> Please leave me some love  
> Kudos and Comments!
> 
> Comments because i'd love to hear what you think of this so far!   
> The Fosters/ Supernatural Crossover.

Some were born into this and others were bitten. What we are is not a monster we have feelings, we have thoughts. We can love and hate just as much as any human.  We are not monsters... Not all of us are after blood some of us just want to live and be as normal as possible.   We do what we have to survive and it's not by any means his favorite thing to do but he does it because if he didn't he'd starve to death.  Connor Stevens was born into this life he didn't choose it. This life chose him. He hates it but he loves it sometimes.  Adam Stevens was the alpha of this pack all together there were ten of them and they all did whatever Adam said because he was an alpha.   

Being a werewolf did not make him a monster he was simply dealt a hand of cards that he wished more than anything would have been different.  The beat of someones heart he could hear it loud and clear that's part of the way they could track their prey. Connor always went after deers or any other wild animals that no one would miss when hunting. The ones born into this were a little better with self control. The bitten always needed work. They were taken out to a cabin in the woods to try and hone the skills necessary not to give them away. Every so often on a full moon there would be a casualty here or there. Some person in the wrong place at the wrong time  or someone doing something they weren't supposed to which was how they became the werewolves next meal.

Connors pack had done so well at blending in. Connor went to school like a normal teenager he was sixteen and had gone through the change at twelve. He was a skilled hunter he knew he could lead though he always lived in his fathers shadow so he just fell behind and followed.   It was the bitten that fucked up everything for their pack.

Connor knew he hadn't liked this particular person but his father was stubborn and that's what got them into this mess.  The Winchesters were a force to be reckoned with everyone knew about them they knew that there was no way  you'd get out alive and if you did you were a lucky son a bitch. Hunters were ruthless sometimes they were more of a monster then the things they were hunting.  

" Connor!" Adam came into Connors room it was clear something was wrong. " What is it?" he asked sitting up a bit. " You  need to get out of here." Adam grabbed a duffel bag for Connor and started packing his things." Wait Dad why? what's going on?"  Connor asked getting up. " Hunters." Adam said filling the duffel with shirts and pants socks and such. " Dad no.. i'm not going to leave you guys." Adam gave his son a harsh look." You're leaving Connor and I'm not going to tell you again." Adam left no room for arguments.  Connor frowned and he started to help pack his things. Adam disappeared for a second only to return a moment later. "  You need to get as far from here as you can." he said firmly. Though Connor was sixteen he hadn't gotten a license yet.  Connor turned toward his dad." but." No." Adam said firmly again before handing his son the keys to one of their cars and can of cash. " Go." Adam said. Connor frowned he didn't feel right about leaving his family behind like this but he couldn't argue with his dad. "okay.." he grabbed a backpack and filled it with a few weapons before zipping it up he grabbed the duffel the keys and the cash and looked back at his dad. " We will come find you when it's safe. " he assured him. Adam pulled him into a hug which Connor returned before leaving.

Connor got into the car and he started driving away he decided an hour into the ride that he should go back... he needed to go back. So Connor went back and what he found was his front door kicked open and the place was a wreck. Completely trashed. There was blood on the floors and on the walls even on the ceilings and he knew... some of these faces.. this was some of his pack dead.  His father was no where in sight not among the dead and there were none injured.  Connor felt mostly angry that some monster would come into his house and destroy it then kill the people in his pack and take his father.  Connor hands balled into fist as he looked around he could hear his heart beat picking up as he got even more pissed off. His eyes had flashed from their usual warm hazel color to this orange-ish color.  Connor stormed out of his house and got into the car he started driving again he didn't know where or what he was doing right now but he was beyond pissed off. 

\--------------------------------

Jude had finished a routine salt n burn  a few hours ago. Admittedly he got his ass kicked a bit by the ghost but it was worth it. Jude saved a young mother and her young son from this pissed off spirit and even though he was beaten up seeing them safe and happy made it worth it. " Thank you." She said softly." Thank you so much Jude." she hugged him and he returned it." Of course." he said before looking to the son giving him a small smile. Jude then left the two alone to go about a normal life. Jude was back at the motel he had showered and changed before grabbing a bite to eat and then finally getting a little sleep. 

The next day Jude was looking for another case to take care of when he got a text from Sam. 

_Sam: You okay?_

_Jude: Yeah why?_

_Sam: Heard about this big werewolf case out your way, wasn't sure if you were involved._

_Jude: Werewolves..  I haven't heard or seen anything._

_Sam: Okay just be careful if you do get involved._

_Jude: Okay thanks for the heads up._

_Sam: No problem._

Jude ran a hand through his hair and turned on the TV on the news was some report about a crazy murder scene at someones house. Jude knew this street he had lived a street over at one point he remembered some kids from a school he had gone to were on that street. He wasn't close with them but it was insane for him to think it was something supernatural.   

News anchor: _Nobody's really certain what happened in the Stevens household . It appears to have been some robbery gone bad. Or possibly a kidnapping. Adam Stevens and his Son appear to be missing. we have no further details on this._

_Daria: I knew the Stevens i was friends with Connor and i don't know where he is or what's going on but i hope he's okay." she was emotional as was her friend beside her._

Jude recognized them from the school and the name Connor Stevens sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.  Jude turned the tv off and start at it for a moment trying to wrap his head around." Holy Fuck." he muttered to himself. 

Judes computer dinged with a police radio call, he had set it up to receive calls and reports of anything the local police were possibly getting. Same with his phone. Sam was a computer whiz that way.  Jude clicked on the volume button and listened in.

"Caller: _It looks like some kind of animal attack." The caller sounded a little freaked out and unsure of what they were looking at or even saying really._

_Dispatcher: "We're going to send an ambulance and officer your way."The caller made a surprised  and frightened noise as they spoke again more panicked._

_Caller:" Oh my god.. the hearts missing!" They said. " The heart is missing. Something ate this womans heart."  The dispatcher tried to keep the caller calm. " We've got an officer and ambulance on route to your location just stay with me on the phone."  The caller was defiantly freaking out as they heard a noise. " Oh my god somethings here... " they were breathing heavily as they freaked out the dispatcher continued to try and keep them calm." Mam' Please calm down and stay on the phone with me  we've got an officer headed your way." She said.  The woman  was talking quickly in a panicked voice." Someones here... I  hear- " they froze as the caller was looking around an suddenly there was this blood curdling scream from the callers end of the line and " HELP ME! HELP ME!" followed by more screaming, it was increasingly getting more distance from the phone and the dispatcher  was still trying." Mam' ... Mam are you there?"  Nothing._

_\- Click-_

It was over and Jude furrowed his brow. Heart missing.... Sam mentioning werewolves... that murder scene at the Stevens... " Oh Holy Shit!" Jude said to himself.  Werewolves. This was a werewolf hunt.

\-----------------------------

Jude started the next day where the call had been placed from the body was gone but as he looked around he saw the cellphone that must've been the callers in the woods nearby where the body had been found. Jude looked around slowly scanning every bit of this area before he crouched down and picked up the phone. He was wearing gloves as he looked through the last call and sure enough it was  _ **9-1-1.**_

Jude sighed and put the cellphone in a baggy before putting it in his bag.  Fuck... fuck this was going to be difficult  these woods were large and it was going to take a while.   Jude looked further into the woods looking for tracks and anything else that could help him. After about thirty minutes of searching and following some drag marks he came across an awful sight. 

There was a woman laying there lifeless her heart had been ripped out of her chest and there was blood everywhere. Jude covered his mouth at the sight this was the first body he had seen like this before and it took all he had to keep his food down. " Jesus Christ."he whispered.  Jude inspected the body a little as best he could. He noticed around where her heart should have been in her chest, there were some scratches and what not. Definitely. Jude had a werewolf on his hands. 

Jude looked around before calling in he could easily pass off as a boy hiking in the woods, which is exactly what he did. The police showed up as well as the ambulance they took the body away and Jude was asked a million questions he couldn't answer all of.  " You better get home son." The officer said. " With all the murders and animal attacks that have been happening it's not safe. " Jude nodded and put his hands in his pockets." Yessir i'm going home and i don't think i'll come out." he said slowly. Jude acted like he was shaken up truthfully he was a little but he was also a hunter. He had this.  

After the craziness was over  he had gone back to the motel he was going to search more thoroughly tomorrow. Jude slept a bit, ate,showered and then took his bag of weapons hiding some on his person and heading out into the woods again.  Jude went to exactly where he had found the body and started from there. Jude looked north and south then east and west looking at the ground for any prints or anything and after a little bit closer looking in the south he discovered some shoe prints. Jude followed them for a while as he pulled his phone out sending pictures to Sam and letting him know he was working a werewolf case and he was onto something.  Jude stopped walking for a moment as he looked around he had no idea where he was anymore so he sighed and pushed forward. A Couple more feet  following the tracks as he paused again. 

Jude heard a noise and he had this overwhelming feeling that he was being watched by someone or something. Slowly Jude turned his head a bit looking around himself, he didn't see anything close by or even a bit further in the distance. Jude was silent as he listened again for any noise. His phone went off and he looked at the text from Sam."  _Be careful. DO you need any help we can come up and help you."_ Jude thought for a moment before replying." _Might be a good idea to get your help. please and thank you."_ Jude sent his location and continued forward a bit. Again there was this noise closer this time and suddenly his heart started pounding a bit faster. Jude wasn't alone he knew that... for sure now.

It had all happened so fast... Jude was looking around hand on his silver blade in case he needed it.  Slowly he began spinning around trying to find where it was but he couldn't manage to keep up. The next thing Jude knew was that he was on his ass on the ground. He had been taken down by this thing...  Jude pulled his weapon and swung it at the thing above him which he heard a loud whimper from. Silver blade.. Silver burned and killed werewolves.   Jude struggled but managed to roll over ontop of the werewolf but it was short lived as the werewolf rolled them over again getting the weapon from him and then ...

Lights out. 

Jude couldn't remember what the fuck happened. Was he still alive?  


End file.
